


A Baby Born

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot into a series that may or may not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby Born

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea and Josh are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3

Expecting a baby is never anything that is easily prepared for – adding a few more elements that make it even more complex, well, that seemed to be routine for Jaymi these days.  Life had taken an unexpected turn about eight and a half months ago.  Getting pregnant had been the last thing on the agenda for her, but it seemed, well, that was the turn life wanted to take.   

****  
  


Always one to plan and have a schedule, this unplanned, but so very welcomed blessing, was not what had been on her agenda for that day, but it seemed, that’s the way it had turned out.  She and her husband had been trying for a while, with no such luck, but, with his rigorous schedule, there was a timeline that Jaymi had worked out, they had learned, it would be this way.

****  
  


Pregnancy wasn't an easy task or situation, between the morning sickness and kicks to the ribs, sleepless nights and hot flashes. There was never a dull moment with a baby on the way, not that Jaymi was complaining.  She had always known it would be a challenge to bring a baby into the world, especially with her husband's job, but this hadn't been a part of the plan.

****  
  
  


In late July, Jaymi had been stricken with what she thought was the flu, only to have the Doctor tell her that a baby would be joining their family in mid March.  She had been instantly thrilled, yet worried about the timing, counting down the months to her “D-Day.”  The time when Baby would be coming, would be right in the middle of Gabe’s season when he would be “mister Stressed, Mister Worried and gone all of the time, hockey man.” 

****  
  


When she had told him about the baby, however, he had been nothing less than ecstatic and thrilled.  He had immediately assured his wife they would make it all work.  Gabe was absolutely elated at the prospect of being a dad.  He promised, that everything would work out and he would be there every step of the way.  

****  
  


Jaymi had been comfortable with how the pregnancy had progressed; she and Gabe would go to the appointments together.  They were experiencing all of the pregnancy as a couple, him being very supportive. Fortunately, they were able to plan appointments around his schedule, their physician working to make sure they could keep Gabriel as involved as possible.  

****  
  


***

She was in her eighth month, growing more and more miserable with each passing day.  It didn't help that Gabe was gone a lot, and mildly grumpy when he would be home.  Jaymi tried to not be demanding of him when he was around, trying to stay relaxed and let him just be.  

****  
  


Everything was on track and healthy with the baby, her due date fast approaching.  They had a plan in action as of what to do if she would go into labor while he was away, a system, so to speak, that was foolproof.  He had been adamant that he wanted to be there when the baby did come, more than willing to leave an away trip to return home to see his baby.  

****  
  


That afternoon, she was going to a home game with Matt’s wife, Chelsea, and son Josh, absolutely excited to spend time with the D family; they were some of the sweetest people she had met, not to mention, Matt’s son was absolutely one of the cutest little boys ever.

****  
  


Jaymi was sitting beside Chelsea in the wives’ suite, Josh on her lap when she felt an uncomfortable cramp in her stomach.   The brunette woman had brushed it off as an effect of being stationary and sitting in the same position for so long, not making much of it once she relaxed from the pain.  They’d been happening lately and she just figured it was her body all strung out. Chelsea had caught sight of her tensing and worried about Josh maybe hurting her.  She made him sit in his own seat at that moment, not paying too much thought to anything else herself.  To make up for Josh’s disappointment in no more playing, Jaymi had given him a little bag of skittles, all smiles herself again.  

****  
  


She was fine during most of the first period, her stomach cramping still, but not enough to make her show too much discomforting.  However, that all changed at the beginning of intermission.  Jaymi felt horrible cramps in her belly, moving lower and lower, causing her eyes to fill with tears, face reddening as a hand rubbed her belly.  

****  
  


The woman whimpered quietly, looking over at Chelsea with big green eyes, scared.  Chelsea saw that look and knew; she had been there and she had done that.  **“Oh shit.  You’re in labor . . . aren't you?  . .”**

****  
  


Jaymi didn’t say a word, just rubbed at her stomach.  Chelsea stood up and looked to the other wives, **“Jaymi’s in labor, can, someone, get . . . Gabe or someone or something . . .I don’t want to leave her.”**

****  
  
  


Chelsea was actually more flustered than Jaymi, moving around hurriedly.  Sophie, one of the other wives, was on the move, immediately leaving the suite to get downstairs.  She planned on getting as close as she could, tell a staff member and get results.  

****  
  


In the meantime, Chelsea was helping Jaymi out of the suite, the pregnant woman demanding nobody alert any sort of medical staff in the building, just get her to the hospital. It was only a ten-mile drive, if that.  She had squawked at Sophie leaving to get Gabe, demanding nobody bother him, he was busy after all.  The women had told her that was nonsense, it was only fair to let him know his wife was having their baby, finally talking her into accepting the idea of letting him know, at least.  

****  
  


They were on the main concourse when Sophie came running up to them.  She was babbling about not even being able to get anyone to listen to her, unable to find someone to tell the man his wife was in labor.  A switch flipped in the pregnant woman, instantly irritated with the idea that her husband was untouchable in that moment.  Her contraction had ebbed off for the current moment, though they were getting closer and stronger.  She turned on her heel and stormed off, as well as someone in her condition could, marching for that hallway not many knew or had access too.  She’d only been several times, all with her husband of course.  

****  
  


Chelsea took off with her, knowing the brunette well enough to know she couldn't stop her now.  When they reached security, Jaymi stopped, another contraction hit, causing her to groan, and the security team to reach out worriedly.  Jaymi shook them off, babbling about needing to see her husband, needing to let him know.  They looked confused following after her all a muck as she stumbled forward to find Gabriel.   

****  
  


Her tears had finally started to roll, scared, in pain, and in need of the one person who could help her through this.  Of course, he was so far away and the security lady was quietly trying to calm her down and offer her a seat and an ambulance, not getting the memo of who she was after, thinking it was more or less a pregnant woman in hysterics.  Sure, less than twenty minutes ago, Jaymi hadn't been planning on even telling Gabe she was in labor at the moment, but now, she needed him.  She stood up and charged forward in a different direction, a new idea in her mind.  Chelsea followed after her concerned, trying to get her to just sit down so someone could get the car and take her to a hospital.  

****  
  


Chelsea knew Jaymi was stubborn, but she had never expected this.  What surprised her most was when she started weaving her way down and around, bypassing all kinds of security to be rink level and then screeched at the first person she saw on the ice, the players having returned for a bit of skating before the period began.  Matt had caught sight of Jaymi out of the corner of his eye along with his wife and noted the look of panic on everyone’s face, stopping beside them on the other side of the glass.  His eyes went wide when he saw Jaymi, face red and teary, hands clutching to her stomach, Chelsea talking hurriedly with one of the security women who had come over at the sight of the pregnant woman screeching at the players.

****  
  


Matt didn’t say a word, just took off across the ice for Gabe, pointing and talking animatedly.  Gabe skated down to where Matt had pointed, eyes wide when he saw his wife.  **“Oh fuck. Baby, right now?”** Jaymi nodded, a hand balancing her against the Plexiglas as a contraction swept through.  

****  
  


**“Don’t worry, Chels’ll take me, come after the game.”** She looked at her tummy, the pain ebbing through for the current moment. She looked up then towards Chelsea before turning to walk.  

****  
  


Gabe was freaking out, already skating to the bench as soon as he’d realized what all was going on.  He was not going to miss his child’s birth because of a hockey game.  Yes, he loved hockey and he loved his job, but he wasn't missing this monumental moment.  

****  
  


Chelsea was leading Jaymi out, security escorting them, to stop the commotion for one, and to get her outside and to medical attention.  By then, the crowd was buzzing with excitement and confusion.  They had witnessed a pregnant woman who looked vaguely like the Captain’s wife, screech around, then talk to said Captain, confirming her identity, only to see their young Captain taking off, tossing gear as he went to his teammates, stopping briefly to talk to the coach at the bench before taking off towards the locker room as quickly as he really could.  

****  
  


Chelsea and Jaymi were headed slowly, towards the exit, Jaymi having to stop now and then for a breath, her contractions getting stronger and stronger, much to Chelsea’s dislike.  Thankfully, the hospital was really quite close, a short drive for Denver at least.  

****  
  


She was focused completely on getting Jaymi to the car, Sophie having gone to get said means of transportation, when out of nowhere Gabe came flying around the corner, half dressed and sweaty in the vehicle, driving over curbs like a maniac to get to his wife.  

****  
  


Chels got Jaymi in his car before kissing her forehead and wishing her good luck, waving as they left.  

****  
  


***

****  
  


Jaymi had started to contract more and more, her breathing harder and expressions showing she was experiencing more pain.  Gabe was driving as quick and carefully as he could, a hand reaching out for hers.  **“Breathe, honey, remember, like we learned?”** He tried to be of some help, rubbing the back of her hand as they traveled.  

****  
  


The woman was quiet, counting through her contractions, focusing on the dash, very much in pain.  Now, she didn’t have a very low pain tolerance, but this hurt more than anything she had ever experienced and it was scary.  She kept her hand clutched to Gabe’s, squeezing harder when the contractions would get worse, head back against the seat as she tried to not scream or make any distracting noises.  

****  
  


Chelsea had said she would call ahead for them, so Jaymi didn't have to worry about letting the doctor know she was on her way, neither did Gabe.  All they had to do was get to the hospital and get Jaymi checked in.  As soon as they pulled up to the Swedish delivery unit, Jaymi was greeted by one of the sweet nurses with a wheelchair, ready to get them inside.  

****  
  


Gabe ran around to help Jaymi out of the car and into the wheelchair before going to park the car.  While he was doing that, Jaymi got checked in and taken to a room. The nurses were all very sweet and assured her it was all normal, getting her vital signs and changed.  

She was situated in the bed, contraction free for the moment when Gabe returned, he was still half dressed and looking quite foolish, enough that Jaymi started to giggle when she saw him.  He looked absolutely ridiculous; Gabe looked at her with his head tilted to the side,  **“What?”** She pointed to him and smiled, eyes shining.   **“You’re . . . silly looking.”**

****  
  


Gabe looked down at himself and chuckled, okay, so maybe he did look ridiculous.   **“Wellll, I was kinda in the middle of something when Baby here decided to come.”** He smiled and sat down beside her in the chair, taking her hand gently to kiss the back of her hand sweetly.  Grinning, she rubbed his cheek, obviously not feeling the pain at that moment.  

****  
  


The doctor shortly came to their room to check her, giving Gabe a minute to take a fast as lightning shower and change into the lovely green scrubs they had given him, since there was really nothing else.  

****  
  


By the time he had emerged from the bathroom, she was having another contraction, a nurse holding her hand and rubbing her back, working her through it.  Gabriel quickly replaced the nurse, leaning down to talk quiet and gently to Jaymi, holding her hand and rubbing her back, kissing her cheek and reassuring her she was going to be okay.  They continued on through the process, and what a lengthy process it was proving to be. 

****  
  


Gabe never left her side, rubbing her back, giving her ice chips, little kisses, reassuring words and gentle touches, keeping her as comfortable as possible.  Like most first time mothers, Jaymi had a longer labor, 13 hours from start to finish, give or take a few minutes.  Sunday morning, at 03:09,  Jona  was born kicking and screaming and as healthy as could be.  He was seven pounds, three ounces and 20 inches long, and as active as could be.   

****  
  


***

**  
**

Jaymi sat in her bed, baby on her chest, eyes on his little shut lids as she watched him breathe, completely enamored and in love with the little bundle.  Gabriel sat perched beside her on the bed, an arm around his wife as he looked over her shoulder at their son.  He leaned down and kissed her temple, a hand rubbing her shoulder. **“I’m so proud of you.  You did an outstanding job, bringing our beautiful son to meet us.”**  He kissed her cheek once and settled back, Jaymi cuddling into his side.  

**“He looks like you, Daddy.”**  She rubbed his tiny little cheek, a smile on her face.  

****  
  


Gabriel stayed quiet, hugging his wife and son towards him, happy as could be.  He hadn't ever known it was possible to fall in love so quickly, but that had all changed over the past 13 hours.  That two people in his arms had all of his heart, forever.  

Jaymi was quiet for a while as well, before she started giggling.  Gabe looked at her curiously, not sure of what was so funny.  **“What’s so funny, Muffin?”**  He nuzzled her cheek with his nose sweetly, kissing her cheek. 

The woman turned and looked at him with a smirk,  **“I have a Swedish born Swede . . .”** she giggled more, eyes sparkling, though tired, up at her husband. 

Gabe tilted his head towards the side, not so sure still of what was so funny.   **“Uhm . . .well, I . . .am Swedish . . .”**

Jaymi shook her head,  **“Yea, but,** ” she unwrapped their son, his little onesie showing. It read “Swedish Baby” in yellow letters.   **“Get it . . . like, we’re at the Swedish hospital . . . our baby is actually  Swedish.”**

The blonde just laughed, nodding.   **“I got it.  You’re just silly.”**  He grinned and leaned down to kiss her gently, tucking the blanket back over their little “Swedish Swede,” a big smile on his face.

***

****  
  


After the commotion of  Jona ’s arrival, Gabe had checked his phone so he could start their calling tree, something he and Jaymi had worked out pre-birth.  She had made it clear that she didn’t want anyone to know when she was having the baby, just that they would call their family and friends when the time was right.  Of course, they hadn’t planned on Jaymi going into labor in such a fashion either, so of course, things had changed.  

****  
  
  


Gabe had called their family, sent them pictures of just  Jona ,  Jona and Jaymi,  Jona and himself, then one of himself, Jaymi and  Jona , their first family picture, with all of the details of  Jona ’s size, name and et cetera.  They spent their afternoon together as a family, their own parents making travel arrangements to come to Denver and see the baby.  

****  
  


Later,  early evening, Gabe was going through his messages, cuddled up to Jaymi, when there was a knock at her door.  He looked curiously over at his wife, not sure if she’d want company or not, but she nodded, a smile on her face.  **“I called Chels. . . is that okay?”**  He nodded and got up to let Chelsea and Matt in, Josh having had to stay with a family friend, being too little to visit yet at the hospital.  

****  
  


Chelsea hugged Gabe and then went towards Jaymi’s bed, plopping herself in a chair after hugs and kisses were given to both Mommy and Baby, the girls teary eyed already and babbling excitedly.  

****  
  


Matt greeted Gabe with a hug, all smiles around as Matt congratulated Gabe and handed him something.  Gabriel looked down at the puck in his hands.   **“What’s this?”**  He looked at Matt, not sure where he was getting with this.  

****  
  


**“Jona’s first official puck.  In case you missed it, if you were like, I donno, busy or something, we won in overtime.”**

****  
  


Gabe grinned, hugging his friend once more.  **“Dutchyyy.”** He was all smiles, very much touched by the gesture.  

****  
  


Matt laughed,  **“Heyyyy I didn’t do it, the guys did.  We thought little man should get in on the action.”**  He stood back, watching Jaymi and Chelsea oooh and ahh over  Jona .  

**  
**

**“Thanks, Matt.  Means a lot.”**   He smiled, watching his wife and son.

****  
  


**“How’s it feel? Being a Dad?”**

****  
  


Gabe grinned, hugging himself.  **“Terrifying and amazing at the same time.”**

****  
  


The darker haired man just smiled, nodding.   **“It doesn’t change, man.”** Matt clapped his shoulder, walking over towards the little group, eagerly taking the baby when Jaymi offered him up.

The blonde man stood back, watching his wife and friends, feeling like all was right in the world.  He had a beautiful family, whom he loved very much and the best friends in the whole world.  Life was good.  

  
  



End file.
